


seashells

by laceythighs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Seashells, beach dates, cute dates, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceythighs/pseuds/laceythighs
Summary: jeno and jaemin’s third year being boyfriends!





	seashells

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift to my dead friend jenjen! happy birthday baby <3

jeno and jaemin, boyfriends for 2 years and now celebrating their third at the beach. jeno was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other was holding jaemin’s hand. the radio was on, blasting jaemin’s playlist, with that jaemin sings out loud every lyric he knows from the songs that are playing, making jeno giggle and kiss his cheek when they’re on a stop. 

“stop being so cute” jeno said looking at the road, “i can be a pretty girl or wear a skirt for you ~” jaemin sang out cutely, looking at jeno’s side view. jeno’s jawline, blonde hair, eyes that are focused on the road, everything about jeno made jaemin fall in love all over again. while jaemin was staring at jeno, admiring his beauty, he was caught by jeno and immediately kissing jaemin’s nose and focused back to the road. 

jaemin gasped, then he giggled like a cute little baby he is. jeno swung his interlocked hands with jaemin around signaling him that he’s dancing to the music with his hands. “i can’t wait to finally go to a beach with you” jaemin commented out with a pout. jeno looked at him after stopping his car from the sudden traffic jam, “baby, i’ve always insisted to have this as our first date but you always cancel it?” jeno blurted out making jaemin laugh off nervously. 

it was suddenly silent, jeno knew jaemin hated it when there would be a sudden silence between them, so jeno moved over a little bit to cup his lover’s cheeks and planted kissed all over jaemin’s face. it was cute, jaemin was giggling at every kiss jeno plants, as jeno was going for the last kiss, of course he knew it should be at the lips, but when he was inches away from jaemin’s lips, the cars behind theirs started honking signaling jeno to move forward. so jeno immediately settled in his seat again and drove off again to continue the roadtrip.

jaemin was blushing, really hard. although it wasn’t the first time jeno did this but it was really rare to see jeno in this type of mood. jaemin cupped and hid his cheeks as they were bright blushy pink, being the shy baby boy that he is to jeno. and when jeno noticed it, jeno said “my cute baby” to jaemin, giving him eye contact and focused again on the road.

they finally arrived at the beach, it was still a bit early but they knew they’ll be home around midnight. as soon as they stepped on the white, thick sand jaemin ran to the ocean, grabbing jeno’s hand to bring him and get wet. 

many people were giving them stares, but they never cared. jaemin dragged jeno to the seashore, and he sat down at the sand to look for some seashells. jaemin loves collecting seashells, he has a whole collection from different beaches he’s been to, so with that, jeno helped him find some great seashells that jaemin could bring home.

there were a lot of seashells that were unique, beautiful and sparkling in jaemin’s eyes. with the help of jeno, he put it inside a small bag jeno prepared for him whenever he found some seashells. jaemin was just standing there, looking at the ocean with his arms wide open while jeno was behind him, setting up the drinks for them both. 

but as soon as jeno saw jaemin, he immediately ran to him making jaemin gasp at the sudden movement of jeno. “baby? what are you doing-“ jaemin said but was cut out when jeno carried him bridal style, walking slowly to the ocean making the water reach jaemin and jeno’s chest. jaemin was shouting, and laughing out loud, although he did want to get wet but he never expected that it would start like this.

jeno never let go of jaemin, they both exchanged eye contacts, admiring each other’s faces and beauty. jeno suddenly had the urge to kiss his lips, and so he did. the kiss was different from every other dates, its always been like that for them. every kiss they’ve had on dates will and always be a unique and different one. as the kiss deepens, jaemin’s arms wraps around jeno’s neck bringing him closer to jeno’s. 

they paused for a while and jeno stared at jaemin’s sparkling eyes. “i love you my prince” jeno whispered with a smile, only letting jaemin hear. “i love you too my love” jaemin said smiling as well and on a pitch that jeno could only hear. they just stared at each other, admiring and having their memories go back to their visions together while the sun sets.

  
  



End file.
